With the rapid development of electronics technology, electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers and smart watches, become increasingly popular and make people's daily lives more convenient.
At present, electronic devices typically have screens made of glass panels or polymer layers. Due to very low strength of such compositions, the screens of electronic devices may be easily damaged in use.